dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kon
That's right punks – I'm back! Kon wasn’t born. Instead, he was created by Cadmus, who cloned him using a mixture of Superman’s and human DNA to fill the role of the dead man. For a while, he believed that he was Superman and, when Superman was found alive, he became Superboy and his focus turned to growing up to be Superman. But, like Pinocchio, he had to become a real boy, first. He traveled around on a world tour to cement his identity as Superboy and finally settled in Hawaii where he began to have a real life. He started gathering friends, a family, even a girlfriend, Tana. And then he was kidnapped. When he managed to get back to Hawaii, he found his home abandoned, and ended up accepting a position at Cadmus. In a way, this was one step forward and two steps back. He shed most of his ties with so-called ‘normal’ people, but in turn, Superman gifted him with a name, Kon-el. It was during this time that he, Robin, and Impulse created Young Justice. Cadmus finally closed after a battle with the Agenda, a group that planned to use Cadmus to create an army of clones. With his next family, he gained a new name, Conner Kent. Kon rebelled against the civilian life, but took solace in his new family, the Kents, and his new team. After the tragic death of Donna Troy, Young Justice broke apart. A few weeks later, some of them ended up returning as the Teen Titans. Just as the Titans were finding out how they fit together, and just as Kon and Wonder Girl – Cassie – were having their first date, Kon was sucked into the future. Five months later – his time – and several seconds for Cassie, he found his way back, demanding their help in a fight in the future. Once they won, they tried to go home, but something went wrong and they ended up ten years in their future. A future where Kon was Superman and Robin was Batman. In an attempt to make some kind of peace with his background, Kon goes to talk to his older self. Instead, he runs across their secret. They have a man that they’re torturing for information. On his way back to tell Robin this news, he finds himself lost in the Compound. I'm Peter-Flippin'-Pan! All Kon has ever wanted to do was be Superman. Time and again, he has shown that he prefers being special over being an ordinary kid. When he finally gets a ‘secret identity’ and goes to school, he ends up skipping classes more often than not. To him, the weekends spent with the Titans are the times when he is most himself. Superboy is who he is. Kon to his friends. Conner Kent is the lie. It’s the fabrication that Superman has created so that Kon can be ‘normal’ like him. At times, Kon can be rash and headstrong. Over the years, he’s grown out of the worst of the impulsiveness. Some of that was because of tragedies like the deaths of Tana and Donna. When they died, he lost a great deal of his innocence. More recently, he has learned that the human part of his DNA belongs to Lex Luthor. He’s started to worry whether he’s more like Superman or more like Luthor. Most of the time, he hides these doubts, even from the people closest to him. He refuses to be anything less than perfect and tends to hide his true feelings behind a cheerful attitude and jokes and teasing designed to make everyone else feel better. At the same time, Kon is very loyal to his friends and family. While Superman has been a key part of Kon’s life, the two have had an infrequent contact at best. He’s been closer to a mentor than family and so Kon has had to create his own family. Time and again, Kon creates groups that end up getting shattered. Time and again, he loses the people he cares about, through death or just distance. But instead of making him shy away from forming attachments, it just makes him need them that much more. Because of this, he’s a very social creature. He always wants to be in the middle of the crowd and, usually, the center of attention. In the end, he really is like Pinocchio. He wants a home, he wants love, and he wants to be a real boy, or, in this case, a real Superman. Equipment Jeans, red boxers, t-shirt with red S logo, sneakers, white socks, Legion Flight Ring, Titan’s communicator Kon Kon Kon